A Different Path
by Naruto7thHokage
Summary: Anakin is found much earlier and is forged into what the prophecy actually entails. He will become powerful to enforce balance, and his power is much higher than in the movies. His Midi-chlorian count has been raised to exaggerate the point of him being one with the Force, and being the son of said energy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new Star Wars story I was thinking about, a pure Star Wars story, no crossover and just a sort of What If. I hope you like it and you stay until the end.**

 **Summary: Anakin is found earlier, and is trained correctly by the strongest. It changes the way of the original timeline severely. Anakin will be stronger due to the increased trust of him and the Jedi and a little stone I threw in. He won't be easily swayed by the Sith. He is also raised by Shmi on another planet.**

 **-Chapter One-**

Dantooine is a very green and peaceful planet. It is void of the many dangers of the galaxy such as slavery. It is also the home to one of the Jedi's many temples, as well as one of their crystal caves. It was also the planet of which one of the most powerful force-sensitives was born. That child was Anakin Skywalker, son of Shmi Skywalker. The odd thing was there was no father, though it was suspected that she was impregnated by the force. This suspicion arose due to Anakin's high Midi-chlorian count. His Midi-chlorian count was higher than anyone's in the history of the Force.

When he was born, Anakin didn't cry. The doctors thought he was dead, or close to it. But due to closer inspection, he was really healthy, healthier than anyone else. After the customary blood scan that is required in the Republic. It was at this point they found out his Midi-chlorian count was as high as it was. Their machines almost shorted out from the energy produced by his Anakin's blood. The doctors almost thought they were dreaming, but called the Jedi to check it out.

The Jedi arrived to inspect Anakin themselves. They were also surprised by his sensitivity to the Force. They decided if Shmi allowed them, they would take him to Yoda, the Grand Master of the Jedi to be trained. They all could feel Anakin was going to be more powerful than any Jedi in history.

Shmi decided that Anakin could have a better life with the Jedi, but she also made a deal she was to go with Anakin. The Jedi reluctantly agreed, as they weren't supposed to allow a Jedi attachment to their family. But with advice from Master Yoda, they allowed Shmi's request.

Unknown to everyone there, Anakin's Midi-chlorian count was still rising. He was absorbing the energy of all living things to add to his own surplus. Along with this came future advanced powers that would require full mastery of the Force. So first they took Anakin to a Jedi Shuttle that was used to take them to Coruscant, the home of the main Jedi Temple. Fun fact, the Jedi Temple was actually built on top of a Sith Tomb. The pilots then began to take off after dropping the wings. (Jedi Shuttle is the one used by Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka to Mortis in the Clone Wars.)

Their red shuttle was racing through the vacuum of space at light-speed using the hyperdrive. In about 3 hours of standard time, the universal time scale for all planets, they reached Coruscant. Anakin and Shmi were taken to the Jedi Temple to meet with Yoda.

Once they landed on a platform outside the Jedi Temple, they saw Master Yoda was waiting for them in his hover-chair. Yoda then spoke to them, "Anticipating your arrival, I have….Pleased I am with your presence."

Then Shmi replied, "I assume you are Master Yoda?" She got a nod, "I hear you are able to give my son a good life." She finished.

"Assure you I do, raised with great optimism, young Anakin shall be." He assured, seemingly getting the response he desired.

"I want the best for my son, I also want to help raise him. While I respect the Jedi, I don't believe cutting them off from family is wise." Shmi spoke up.

"Understand your predicament I do, while experienced it I have not, I feel what you do right now." Yoda stated while pointing his cane that was in his lap at Shmi. "Prevent the turn to the dark side this does, fear of loss leads to hate, the hate leads to pain, pain….leads to suffering." Yoda stated wisely.

Shmi retorted, "But attachments can lead to love which can help protect, or give inspiration to protect. The Jedi are supposed to care for others, but your code prevents the caring of others. You guys keep peace, but not the correct way. I believe that in order to protect, you need to have something close to you to protect."

Yoda replied just as quickly, "A point you possess. Believe I do, beliefs we may both have."

After that, Shmi just nodded and followed Yoda to the Jedi council room located at the peak of the temple. Shmi was examining everything on their path, looking at the younglings, the many Jedi just going on their way.

Once they reached the council chambers, Shmi was directed to the middle of the room. She looked at the many members, and saw another of Yoda's species sitting on the other side of the room from Yoda, and she also observed the other members.

She was then addressed by the dark skinned master, "My name is Mace Windu, and I assume you are Shmi?" getting a nod from said person, "We want to train your son because we believe he is the one of our prophecy said to bring balance to the Force." He said.

She replied, "Well I will allow this only if I can stay, and I was told I could."

"While we usually don't allow this, Anakin is a rare case." A noble voice spoke, coming from the Cerean Master, Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Yoda then spoke up once more, "Stated from before I have, Anakin will be trained, stay you will to help give guidance."

Mace Windu got up from his seat, "I will take you to your quarters," before he opened the door and motioned them to follow him.

Shmi was lead to the room next to Yoda's, so Yoda could keep an eye on them if needed. When they got there, Shmi noticed that her stuff was already in the room. While she was still holding Anakin, she sat on the bed as Mace Windu closed the door to leave. When she looked at the foot of the bed, she also noticed there was a crib for Anakin. She got up to put Anakin in the crib after she changed the crib to be as comfortable as possible. She turned on the lamp beside her bed when she went to lay down on her bed. Ever since Anakin was born, she was calm and his presence was soothing to her like he was a bright light that was warming her.

After a while, she took Anakin to the Contemplation Gardens, after using the datapad in her room to learn the layout of the building. She felt since she and Anakin were going to be here for a long time she had to learn the layout. So once she did reach the Gardens, she saw the biggest tree and sat against it.

She looked to Anakin who seemed to be staring at the tree before he looked around before settling into his mother's embrace. He seemed so calm and relaxed like he was laid in a nice, warm bath. Not only that, but she could feel a deep warmth radiating from him. She was calmed even further, enough to the point that she was on the verge of falling asleep. Eventually, she did fall asleep, and she was found by Yoda who felt the calm wave of harmony, radiating through the Force.

Yoda sat in front of her quietly as to not awake her. He began to bath in the aura of Anakin, and it made Yoda feel more in-tuned with the Force than he ever has been. It opened his vision to see past the dark cloud of the dark side, but not see what caused it. Yoda seen what could've been if Anakin was older, the fear, anger, hate, suffering, it clouded everything. But now, Yoda felt nothing but the light. When he focused on Anakin in the Force, he saw Anakin was almost fusing with the said energy. He has never seen such a sight, it calmed him even more to where he went into a meditative trance that should be considered impossible on your own. Everyone else in the temple felt the serenity flowing through everything. Never before have they all been so relaxed.

Anakin himself was seeing through the eyes of the force, he saw everything there is to see. While he learned to see, he can't understand, and he has not yet learned to open his ears to the Force. The Force is very complex, it is the energy that is within all living things, therefore, everyone and everything is connected. It is through this connection that people like the Jedi can do what they can. When everyone is connected, feelings are transferred to enable the deepest use of Empathy. If one feels pain and one is sensitive to the Force, they feel that pain too. The Sith however can control those emotions because they don't hold them back opposed to the Jedi. The connection to the dark, and the connection to the light grant different views. But like everything else, it possesses at least one similarity, the grey, everything is bound together, one cannot exist without the other. If light exists, it casts a shadow, and the brighter it burns, the darker the shadow. Similarities are formed when one thing exists and another rises to meet it. As much as try to deny it, we are always the same, we possess the same instincts. Everyone desires power, this is true for everyone, the Jedi desire power to protect in most cases, the Sith desire power to be noticed.

While Anakin could see everything, he could not yet make this out, as he does not know what he using to see, why he is calm, or why he is seeing everything. He began to hear a voice, it seemed quiet and wise. "Seeing the Force, you are. One with it you will become as more powerful you become." Anakin's vision focused on the one sitting across from him and his mother. "Master Yoda," he heard, "my name it is, train you I will to understand what is seen." Anakin could see another Yoda coming out from Yoda, it was an ethereal blue. And it was reaching for him. Anakin himself produced an ethereal body to reach for the ethereal Yoda.

Anakin grasped Yoda's hand with both of his own, but his hands were only big enough to grab one of his fingers. Yoda began to smile, as did his ethereal body. This made Anakin's real body smile and his ethereal body to laugh like babies do. Anakin felt a bond with everyone, like he was the bond between all, not only the light, but those of the dark as well. Yoda now felt that Anakin wasn't just destined to empower the light, but bring full balance. This made Yoda realize that Anakin wasn't to destroy the Sith, but to be the bond that pulls the light and dark together. If the Sith were destroyed, it could throw the Force out of balance even more, as the light cannot exist without the dark.

All at once, everyone awoke from their trance, with Anakin being the first, with him being the cause of everyone else's awakening. When Shmi awoke, she saw that Yoda was sitting across from her and Anakin. When she looked to Anakin, she saw that he was smiling up at her, this of course made her ecstatic, because mother and child always possess a bond that is unbreakable, when the parent or child does end up breaking that bond, great pain comes with it. Fathers are also part of that bond, but they do not possess as great of a bond. The mother is actually one with their child for about nine months. She births the child and they go through great pain together. The father is there to be the glue in case the bond does get wounded.

Yoda politely interrupted, "Great it is to see the bond of parent and child, pains me it does to remove one from their family. Pains me it does to do it, necessary the Jedi found it, upholding tradition I am."

"I understand, but I am glad you accept me to stay with my son. I feel it will help with his path." Shmi replied.

 **This is my new story, it obviously is of Anakin being found earlier and being more powerful. I wanted to focus on the feelings of bonds and the fact of while we may feel different, we are always connected to others. If we don't have those friends or family, try your best to find someone you can trust deeply. I assure you, the feelings of those types of bonds is powerful. If we are to understand each other, we have to see the other person's view. So next chapter is going to be older Anakin starting his training, earlier than normal, but he has a lot to learn. I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter and that you guys come back for the second, and the ones after that. Leave a review of what you thought, constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

-3 Years Later-

Anakin has grown much in 3 years, with him of course being 3 years old now. He stands taller than many other toddlers his age and some 4 years old. Speaking of the others, he has developed friendships with them. But he usually talks with the Jedi Masters, or sticks to himself. He feels like he doesn't fit in much. Most days, Anakin meditates with Yoda in the Contemplation Gardens next to the Great Tree. For being 3, Anakin is very calm and reserved. He always has been for the 3 years he has been alive. The only thing he has been taught is to walk and talk, both of which he does fluently. Despite being calm, he is also very active. He is able to run for hours, he can climb anything you put in front of him, and he can do much more.

His relationship with his mother is the greatest of all. She is the one he will always have a bond with. She is the one who has taught him to talk, to walk and run, to feel alive and to love. He would give up anything for her. Shmi is really proud with how Anakin has grown and loves him with all her heart.

Right now, Anakin was sitting in the Great Tree. He wants to learn everything he can, but his mom and Yoda want him to just have fun. Although occasionally he gets a book to read that contains a bit of math or history. But he has only gotten 4 books so far. He looked down to Yoda who was at the bottom of the tree. He is glad to have such a great and wise grandfather figure. He helps him with anything he needs and provides for him along with his mother. Using the Force, at least the little bit he was able to learn on his own, he jumped down to meditate with Yoda.

"Calm it is." Yoda stated, getting a nod from Anakin.

He sat with one foot on top of the opposite thigh and his hands in his lap with his knuckles touching and his fingers hanging loose above his palm. Yoda noticed whenever Anakin meditated, everything became even calmer. When Anakin meditates he himself notices a change in Yoda's posture, Yoda becomes fully relaxed. Anakin is quite attentive for his age, and mostly everyone in the temple notices this.

Anakin is knocked out of his meditation by sensing the presence of his mother. Without saying a word, he gets up and jogs to his other and embraces her. Shmi has found work on Coruscant because she wouldn't feel right living in the Jedi Temple without working. So for the entire week, which is five days, she has to go work as a secretary for Chancellor Valorum due to a recommendation from the Jedi.

"How was work mom?" Anakin asked with his young voice.

"It was good like always. How was your day?" She replied then asked.

"It was good as well, I really like spending time with Master Yoda and the other Masters." Anakin replied.

"Good he was." Yoda added in.

"I suspected as much." Shmi replied with a smile.

It was about 6 o'clock, Shmi usually goes into work around 9 am, despite Chancellor Valorum's frequent requests to come later. She is a great secretary, she is great with organizing, a great quality for a secretary. Due to being 6, Shmi took Anakin to their quarters to eat after saying farewell to Yoda.

For dinner, Shmi made some Aurebesh soup. Aurebesh soup was made with topatoes, a carrot-like vegetable, and pasta shapes in the form of Aurebesh letters. She got the recipe from a diner owned by a Besalisk man named Dex. It was very flavorful when she got some when she got lunch with the Chancellor. While they ate, they talked about things they did today.

Shmi wanted Anakin to start off, "Well, today I meditated with Master Yoda, talked with Master Fisto, and took a walk around the temple."

Shmi started after she knew Anakin was finished, "My day is basically normal, the basic filing, appointments, and just helping the Chancellor."

After they finished eating, Shmi washed the dishes as Anakin was rereading one of his books. The book he was reading was about the history of the Jedi, the basic history anyways. The full history is too serious for a 3 year old. But the book talked about how the Jedi were formed, their code, the old leaders, and where they started. Anakin has reread all four of his books in his downtime, about 5 times each. It still amazed Shmi how much Anakin loved to read. She wanted to get Anakin a book of his choice once he turned 5, he deserved much more but she wanted him to stay safe.

Shmi finished the dishes then went over to Anakin who was just finishing his book. "What do you want to do until bed time?" She asked, and bed time was about 9 o'clock and it was now 7:25.

"Could we play some games?" Anakin requested.

"Like what?" Shmi asked with a smile.

"What about…" he put his finger to his chin, "we watch a movie?" He finally decided.

"Sure. What do you want to watch?" She asked.

"Hmm…could we watch something that goes with…comedy?" Anakin requested.

"Sure honey, I'll find something." She replied, still with a smile.

"Thanks mom." Anakin thanked with a smile.

"Of course." She replied.

After a little bit, Shmi found a movie called, _Adventure of the Buffoon_ , reading the description, it was a movie about a Gungan who was very clumsy and often cause a racket and a laugh. She suggested it to Anakin who accepted, after all, he loves every choice his mom makes and supports her decisions. It sometimes makes him think about how unlucky some are to not have what he does. When he looks around the temple, he sees children taken from their parents. One goal alongside abolishing slavery, is to change the Jedi Order to where they allow everyone to have what he does, their parents and love.

The movie was really funny to Anakin. Especially the parts where the Gungan falls over and causes other things to fall, which caused the reactions of the other characters which was the part he actually enjoyed. The movie ended ten minutes before 9:00, to which both Anakin and Shmi decided to go to bed early.

In the morning, around 6:00, Shmi prepared some breakfast consisting of Dantooine cereal from their homeworld, Dantooine, along with Gartro egg omelet, a gartro egg omelet was a dish made from gartro eggs and jerba cheese, fillings of either diced gornt, diced roba, Felucian glasscap mushrooms, Ferroan spinach, Bellassan peppers, Ojomian onions, topatoes or calarantrum root were also good to add. The cooking took about an hour, and they ate just talking about random things until it was 7:30. When it did become 7:30, Master Yoda arrived and knocked on the door with his cane. Yoda usually comes to pick up Anakin so Shmi can get ready for work.

When Anakin got dressed to leave he said to his mother what he always does, "Have a great day mom!" as he exits the room.

Today, Yoda was taking Anakin to his room to give him a little history lesson with his various items he saved over the years. After Yoda told stories about his items, they went to the holographic training area to begin Anakin's basic training once more. His training began once he turned 3. Shmi didn't really mind, as she wanted Anakin to learn what he wanted. So, for his training he does basic exercises such as running, push-ups, sit-ups, that sort of thing. After Anakin finished them, he began Force exercises, things like lifting weights with the force, pushing things with the Force, etc. They were going to begin the lightsabers later, due to the choice of Anakin. He wanted to master his body and mind before learning to use a lightsaber.

So after he finishes his exercises, his goal is to clear his mind to listen for the Force. On multiple occasions he has been successful, but has not yet learned to stay opened. Despite Anakin's talents, Yoda didn't think he would be able to stay open, as not many padawans could do it. Anakin feels that he will be able to do it in about a year.

It wasn't until now that his drive kicked in. He now possessed the urge to listen to the wisdom of the Force. Now he was going to meditate every day, practice his abilities and listen deeply to Yoda to learn anything he could. Yoda sensed his determination and it made him smile, he slowly began to think that he will succeed in his goals. But he had to teach him more for him to do it.

Yoda took Anakin to the meditation balconies where many Jedi Masters go to meditate, along with Jedi Knights and occasionally their padawans. Yoda led Anakin to a place away from others, into a room that shielded the Force from the inside. This room was used to induce a deeper connection to the Force by forcing the same energies to stay with the Jedi, with the Force leaking inside.

They sat across from each other on separate mats. They sat in their own position, with Anakin sitting in his position mentioned before. They began to Meditate, causing the Force to bend around them, and move from one to the other. Once more, Yoda felt calm and energized from the feeling of Anakin melding with the Force. The air around Anakin began to warp as he connected with the Force, much more than recommended. Yoda could feel the power of Anakin skyrocket and penetrate the air, leaving his own mark for the future generations to feel his presence.

The surge suddenly stopped when Anakin opened his eyes. Anakin then said, "The Force, I hear it still calling."

"Great job you have done, yes." Yoda replied.

"It is beautiful, being with the Force that is. Feeling such an energy work with you, no matter what you choose. I'm going to keep my training simple now, just exercises and adaption." Anakin stated.

"Correct you are, great it is to know, never alone are you." Yoda agreed.

"Can we go again?" Anakin asked.

"A little longer we may go." Yoda replied.

They then went back into their meditation, not to be seen for a while. When they awoke once more, it was about 10:00.

"Want to see the other masters, do you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes master." Anakin replied.

Yoda took Anakin to see some of the other masters to just spend time with them. The first master they talked too was Cin Drallig, one of the many lightsaber specialists, as well as the lead of the security.

Arriving in Drallig's training room, they saw Cin Drallig meditating, before he spoke, "Master Yoda, young Anakin, nice to see you two."

Seeing Drallig rise, Yoda replied, "Of course, as to you."

"Nice to see you too Master Drallig." Anakin said, bowing before him.

"No need for such pleasantries, although I do respect your manners." Cin Drallig stated with a chuckle, "So what can I do for you Master Yoda?"

"Wanted to speak with the other masters, Anakin did." Yoda replied.

Cin Drallig chuckled once more, "On the hunt for knowledge am I right?" he asked to Anakin.

"Yes Master, I want to learn everything I can to protect everyone I care for." Anakin replied.

"I admire your resolve, not often do you see someone such as yourself. You bend the code to help your mother and the Jedi." Cin Drallig stated.

"Not only my mom and the Jedi, but everyone. We are all connected, therefore I see everyone as a part of me, like we are all related. I care for everyone like I care for you guys. If there is one thing I know, it is that everyone is the same, no matter your goals. We all strive to achieve the same thing, but it is what we do with the product." Anakin stated, giving wisdom that isn't expected from a 3 year old.

"Possess more than Jedi qualities he does." Yoda spoke up.

"You have that right." Cin replied to Yoda.

"Even the Sith I read about. The Sith and the Jedi strive for power, but the Jedi use it for protection and the Sith use it for attention. If I remember correctly, the Sith were once Jedi, but fell into the darkness because they didn't get recognized how they wanted." Anakin said once more, getting Cin to raise his eyebrow.

"That is a unique point of view, I don't ever believe I have heard it like that, but now that I think about it, you may be right." Cin replied.

"Surprised you will be once you get a chance to train him. Decided I have, Anakin, have many masters he will. Each with a different profession they will. Well-rounded he will be." Yoda stated.

Anakin was getting giddy despite his calm composure. Both masters could feel Anakin's excitement, which led them to smile.

"I can't wait for you to take my teachings to the next level. I have taught many Jedi the ways of the Lightsaber, but I have a feeling you will be the quickest learner." Cin said with a smile.

"I can't wait either, as well as my other future teachers." Anakin just loved to learn, it excited him to be able to feel educated. It gave him a feeling of importance in a way.

There are those who despise learning and prefer the easy way, the cheap way through the challenges. But there are those that enjoy the feeling of acquiring new information. But while both MIGHT lead to the same result, it's how you feel with the product. Those who go the easy way feel powerful, those who work feel accomplished. Although one could feel accomplished going the easy way, the feeling is so much more fulfilling if you work for what you get. Anakin feels excitement from being able to make his teachers proud, he wants to learn to protect those he wants to help, which is everyone. Like mentioned before, with the Force, everything is bound together, some are better attached while others are loose threads, but in the end, everyone is connected one way or another. It is through this belief, mind that the word belief is used and not fact, that Anakin believes everyone is the same. And from a certain point of view, it IS true. We all stem from the same group and we share one belief or another. Like many Jedi have said, "The Force surrounds us and penetrates us and binds the galaxy together," this can be taken one of many ways, we are one with the Force, we surround each other, and we interact which creates a deeper bond to each other, but everyone is connected because of the Force (Or in real life, our blood, it stems from the same sources, we all came from the same area, as far as scientists have discovered anyway.).

Both of the Jedi Masters could feel this within Anakin, his resolve to prove his point. Not everyone is willing to believe we are all the same, as one can hate another with great passion, they can't stand the point that we are the same. But with perseverance we can all achieve the same things, we can help each other, and we can always hurt each other. Both masters knew this, and from what little reading material Anakin had, he knew this too. After all, the Sith were once Jedi, they cared for each other, then they went down a path that hurt others, and even the Sith can help others.

"Leave we must, other things we must attend to." Yoda said to both people there.

"It was great seeing you Master Drallig." Anakin said with a bow.

"Same to you young Anakin." Cin replied with the same courtesy, a bow and a wave.

Anakin and Yoda then went to get lunch, as they spent almost 2 hours with Master Drallig. It was almost 12:00, so they went to the main hall to get to the cafeteria. They were just having some Gartro egg salad sandwich, a type of sandwich. It consisted of hard-boiled grade aurek gartro eggs, tangy emulsauce, Boontaspiced mustard, Taba leaves, Serrian salt and black hole pepper all on either a toasted or therm-zapped piece of Pseudograin bread. Both Yoda and Anakin finished their meal before 1:00, so they went to see another master.

The next master they went to see was Qui-Gon and his student, Obi-Wan. They were in the holographic training area, Qui-Gon was teaching his student everything on Form IV, Ataru. Drilling into him the sequences and acrobatics to be flawless, this will take up most of Obi-Wan's training. So as Anakin and Yoda walk up to them, Obi-Wan was finishing his last sequence, and Qui-Gon looked to Yoda and Anakin.

"Nice to see you Master Yoda." Qui-Gon stated.

"Likewise, Master Qui-Gon." Yoda replied.

"I suppose this is Anakin Skywalker? The Chosen One?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"Yes Master, I am Anakin Skywalker, although I don't prefer being remembered by the title that was given to me from birth." Anakin replied.

"My apologies, I'm looking forward to seeing you actually make a name for yourself with the Jedi, I can tell you have a lot of potential." Qui-Gon continued.

"No worry's Master, I was just informing you." Anakin retorted.

Obi-Wan then came over, "Nice to meet you, I'm padawan learner Obi-Wan Kenobi." He said sticking his hand out for Anakin to shake.

Anakin smiled, "Nice to meet you too, I'm youngling Anakin Skywalker."

The masters smiled before Qui-Gon spoke again politely, "If you don't mind me asking, what's the purpose of your visit?"

Yoda chose to speak up, "Seeing the masters, I have been taking Skywalker to see. Lessons and stories he desires."

"It's quite hard to believe someone of your age is so focused on knowledge, a good quality nonetheless." Qui-Gon stated.

"Thanks master, I find that retrieving information can help me in the future to better protect those I love, and I can't imagine losing someone close to me because of this. Not that I fear for them, but my own incapability to protect them." Anakin replied.

Like said before, Anakin is determined to protect those close to him, if he were to lose them, he would become lost. Like everyone, Anakin desires power, but once again he has different purposes. The Jedi use the power to protect without caring for whom they protect. The Sith use power to receive attention. This is being repeated because it is a bigger ideal then you think. The purpose paves the path. And Anakin's path is that of a true protector, the one who keeps BALANCE.

"Those are good views, very noble." Qui-Gon once again stated.

"Always noble he is, inspired he is by stories of the past." Yoda added.

"I have much to live up too because of my title, I may not like having to live up to it, it is necessary to help those close to me." Anakin spoke up.

"You are correct, it is said the Chosen One is to destroy the Sith." Qui-Gon said to Anakin.

"It is said I will bring balance, not shift the favors fully to the light. Balance is equality, one cannot live exist without the other." Anakin retorted.

"You are really wise for your age." Qui-Gon replied.

"I have to be, I have to be able to assist anyone I can when I am able to serve the galaxy." Said Anakin.

"But you don't have to start so early." Qui-Gon started, and was quickly debated by Anakin.

"I have to be prepared, if I start later, I might not have the necessary tools for what I must do." Anakin replied.

"I see you are glued to that belief, yet another good quality." Qui-Gon chuckled.

"Go we must, time continue our own training it is." Yoda stated, getting a nod from Qui-Gon and Anakin.

"It was nice meeting you Anakin." Obi-Wan stated, with Qui-Gon nodding.

"Same here Anakin." Qui-Gon stated.

"The same to both of you, I enjoyed talking to you guys." Anakin replied.

They then left the training room to head to their own training room. Yoda has Anakin do the same exercises as before, but more of each. Ever since Anakin learned to hear the Force outside of meditation, he has been much more calm, which transferred to Yoda through the Force. Once again, this is made possible by the connections we all have with each other. The Force can carry your emotions to others, this is how the Sith are so powerful, they feed on the fear of their opponents and others. The Jedi get more powerful from the serenity produced by others and one's self.

Anakin had to do 5 more of each physical exercise, and do the Force exercises for longer. One thing about the Force is that you may be more sensitive to it, but that can cause less control. Master Yoda has a great amount of control, and Anakin is MUCH more sensitive, but still gaining control, as he will be for years to come. Sensitive things are usually harder to control. So while Anakin has greater potential, he has nowhere as much control to work with the Force fully. I said "work with", if you didn't notice. I use those words because the Force cannot be controlled, it has a will that cannot be compared to anyone or anything. You can hurt it, you can damage it, but it will never break, it is stronger than anyone could ever be.

Yoda and Anakin decided, that they would work on his control before working on any abilities, such as Force healing, or Force mind trick. They suspected it will take about 3 more years until his control will be at least be the recommended control for any ability. So to work with the Force better, you must learn to listen to what the Force says, feel its energy guide you. The less you can hear it, the less control you have. Anakin has the potential to hear the Force as if it was right in front of him. Most Jedi can only hear whispers, or light murmurs.

"Guide you, you must let the Force do." Yoda lectured, "guiding, listening, the same they are not. The directions, receive you do from listening, to guide, follow you do, the directions given. Listening, you are just doing. Feel it I can, let the Force flow through you, guide your movements you must let it." Yoda's lectures helped calm Anakin.

In his head, he was listening to the words of the Force. The words of the Force are only understandable by the force-sensitive it is being said to. To be able to hear the Force is to shut out everything else, listen for what you must hear, not what you want. He follows these views throughout his exercises. The Force fuels his body to become stronger, faster, and better overall.

Anakin easily finishes his exercises, and Yoda takes him to the contemplation gardens to sit by the Great Tree. They always meditate right next to it to bathe in its force-sensitivity. Meditating next to it feels like sitting in a warm-borderline-hot body of water. It is refreshing and relaxing, it is one of the many things that Anakin wishes to savor. He finds loss as something you could find once more, to lose something is to say you can always return to it. He hopes he doesn't have to feel loss, despite knowing he will be able to find it once more. He doesn't think he would ever be prepared for such an event. Feeling like he should drop it, Anakin pushes those thoughts aside and focuses on the good things of the galaxy. Love, inspiration, serenity, hope, these are all ideals that should be preserved. If we were to lose those ideals, we would lose all that's good. But you could find it again, as using the word "lose" is saying you will find it again.

Many Jedi notice that when Anakin meditates, the plant-life and everyone seem to bloom. It appears that ever since Anakin arrived at the Jedi Temple when he was a newborn, crime rates seem to drop. No one really knew why though, it was best though. Anakin and Yoda continued to meditate until Shmi got back, to where Anakin could feel her arrive in her speeder.

Anakin got up to prepare for his mom's arrival, basically just waiting for her. When she did get back, Anakin does what he normally does, and jogs to hug her. Like yesterday, they say goodbye to Yoda and they head to their room. When they get there Shmi began to cook a simple dinner while Anakin worked some math problems in his textbook, approaching the last question, which is out of about 1000 questions and he only got the book today, granted they are basic math, such as 20+13, and things like that. Shmi and Yoda want to give him access to the archives when he turns 12.

"Mom1 I finished my math book. I did every question." Anakin told his mother.

"Good job honey." Shmi replied with a big smile. "I just gave you that this morning,"

"Yeah, I did most of them in Master Yoda's room this morning." Anakin smiled.

"You're getting quicker honey." Shmi noted.

"I'm practicing." He stated.

Shmi asked, "Do you mind going to find a movie? I'm in the mood to eat and watch."

"Of course mom." He smiled and ran off.

When Shmi finished cooking, Anakin showed up with a movie called, _Adventures of Von-kell_ , it was about a man who is on a journey across the stars to find answers and knowledge. It was sort of like him, he is in search of knowledge. His mom approved of the movie, so they got the movie ready then got their food ready and sat on the couch and watched the movie. When they finished the movie and their dinner, they noticed it was 8:33. So they decided to go to sleep early again.

Shmi was tucking Anakin in bed and kissed him on the forehead and made to leave, but stopped when her son addressed her.

"Mom? You'll always be with me? Right?" He asked.

"Of course honey, I will never leave you." She replied whole-heartedly.

Most of the time when Anakin meditates, he feels the pain of loss from others. It makes him worry that one's close to him will leave him. But he wants to believe they won't, which has held him off for a bit. We always want assurance that no one will leave us, sometimes it works, others it doesn't. The most we can do is try to keep them with us, but accept if they leave. We have to learn to accept that we may not be good enough for them. But the thing is we are all great for each other. Going back to the point of before, we are all the same, we are made in pairs, as well as groups. We help others to better ourselves to help more. If we don't accept someone, we don't accept ourselves. Hate is caused by us not liking a part of ourselves. And if we don't like ourselves, we fear of losing those we deemed close. We feel if we see those things, other people do as well. The thing is, just care for yourself and others, those you care for are bound to care for you as well. If they don't, they don't like something about themselves. My main point is, people may leave, they may not, but we must learn to heal from it, because there is always that one person to fulfill their place even better. While we may be the same, differences are still present, we can like different things, we can do different things, but we always want the same thing, be it love, attention, or freedom. There are plenty of things we all want, it's our job to work together to meet that goal.

 **This story is going to move as slow as I can, I want to explore each emotion possible for me. My goal is to let others know attachments can heal, but they may not heal with the same person and they require someone else meld those broken pieces. I have known many people who have had tough times. It makes me really want to help them, but I don't know how. I may not have experienced it, but I am empathetic, and am able to see different point of views. I try to tell what is exactly going on, at least my belief of how we are connected. But here was chapter 2, and I'll be back with chapter 3 soon. I hope you liked it, tell me what you thought and have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Characters like Obi-Wan are older than normal, so when Anakin is six, Obi-Wan is 20, and will finish the trials soon. Characters ages are normal unless stated.)**

 **-Chapter 3-**

-3 Years Later—

Age does not limit wisdom, it just makes others underestimate you. A young child could defeat a grown adult with underestimation. No one expects children to have wisdom, but in reality most children be wiser than most adults. Anakin was only 6 and could fully understand Master Yoda. Speaking of those two, Anakin's control has increased as they expected, they actually met the goal on Anakin's birthday. They actually exceeded it, Anakin's control was expanded to almost that of a Jedi Knight. But he wasn't finished, he won't learn anything else until he learns full control. They suspected FULL control would take about another 6 years. Anakin has literally not learned anything but control, he was offered but he declined. He is a perfectionist, he won't stop until he can keep a serious conversation with the Force indefinitely.

What Anakin has been doing for 3 years is meditating 10 times a day, strengthening his body, increasing his stamina, and much more. Because of this, Anakin didn't learn anything else, he was perfectly fine with mastering one thing until perfection. Another method of training his control is constantly enhancing his body with the Force. This caused his body to mature a bit faster, but not so much you couldn't tell he is 6. When he turned 6, he was allowed to run laps around the Jedi Temple. So he used the Force to enhance his speed, subconsciously recreating an ability of the Force, to run around the Jedi Temple. He did this until he was tired, or until Yoda forced him to stop his exercise. Anakin wore clothing to fit his activities, he made it himself. He used coolant fabric as an under outfit that is black. His outer outfit is custom to more of the Grey Jedi. It is a balanced outfit, with the under outfit being black and the outer being white, the outer outfit itself is made of many different layers like a Jedi's. (Just think the twins in SWTOR of the eternal Kingdom, I can't really describe it) Sometimes he spent time in the Starfighter hanger, and this struck his interest in mechanics. So he requested that he be given a disposed droid on a quiet planet to fix up and modify. Yoda accepted this, so he sent a Jedi Knight a couple days ago to Tatooine to retrieve a disposed protocol droid.

The Jedi Knight returned with a skeleton of a protocol droid, he gave it to Anakin, who went to his and his mother's room and put it on his table. Yoda already knew he was going to ask for parts, so he already had a Jedi bring up some parts. And as Anakin worked on the droid, Yoda sat in his hover chair, inspecting Anakin.

"Read about this have you?" Yoda asked.

"No Master, I'm taking what I learned from the other Jedi and my instincts to fix this droid." Anakin replied, mildly surprising Yoda.

"Interesting, skills with droids, natural it is for you." Yoda stated.

Anakin nodded and continued to work on his droid. He was working on the Cognitive Module, he was fixing it by using three different SyntheTech AA-1 Verbobrains. The unusable module originally inside the droid had intact circuits that were perfectly synchronized. The additional Verbobrains allowed the droid to be in expert in "Diplomatic" skills, such as etiquette, posture, and much more. Some salvaged MK. 2 Myriad Visual Systems helped the droid see in human and alien standards. A communication module with over 6 million form of communication allowed the droid to use distinct trade vernaculars, security codes and much more as well. All the circuits led to the back plate where they were stored.

Anakin was going to set up the systems and put the outside plates on it in a couple days because he didn't want to finish it now. He wanted to get back to it to see if everything works as it should though. Yoda was still mildly surprised Anakin just knew what did what. But he shouldn't be surprised by the Chosen One.

"Master?" Yoda looked at Anakin.

"Yes?" Yoda responded.

"Could we go meditate some more?" He asked, it was about 2 in the afternoon, so Yoda nodded.

"We can." Yoda responded.

Yoda took Anakin to the contemplation gardens, as that is their favorite place to meditate. They always sit on one of the many roots of the Great Tree sticking out of the ground, because they felt more connected to the Living Force being in contact with the Great Tree. In life, contact can prove to someone that another person is there with them, and that it's not a dream. We always want someone with us, but when we have them, we worry that it is just a good dream, but being in contact helps them know it's real. Sitting on the tree is similar, it helps them connect with what is living and what is not.

So until Shmi got there around 5, Anakin and Yoda just meditate like always. Anakin just thought about his mother and how much she means to him. He has thought about many a time before. He always thinks the same thing, how lucky he is to have such a great mother. Others may not be so lucky, and that is what pains Anakin in his young heart. People are always hurting, and he isn't doing anything about it. It makes him feel helpless, he wants to help but he can't because he is cared for by his mom and Yoda, and he isn't ready to risk his life. This even further makes him believe everyone is the same. While someone may hurt one, they will care for another, and it is constant with everyone. Actions are the same, products are the same, but the reactions are different. People will hate you if you don't agree with them. Some can see both sides, Anakin is one of those people, he feels love and he feels the pain of others. But even if people aren't the same they always end with a similar product. We all survive, it's all on how we do it.

Just thinking about his mom gets him thinking about these types of things. Before he knew it, he felt his mother arriving. So he got up and waited for her. His power isn't the only thing to have increased. His relationships have as well, his relationship with his mother has been increasing ever since he was born, like it should. It is rather sad when parents abandon their children, they are one of them after all. His relationship with Yoda keeps growing a great grandfather. He is even best friends with Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. If you get to know Anakin, he is very friendly, and is hardly without a smile. It brightens everyone's days really, with such a bright light making the Jedi open up from being usually stoic.

Shmi arrived and quickly embraced her son like always. Like Anakin, her relationship with him has increased of course, and just as much. They are the ideal parent-child relationship, they love each other unconditionally.

"How was your day Ani?" Shmi asked.

"It was great like always mom. How was yours?" Anakin asked.

"It was normal." Shmi replied and rubbed Anakin's head.

"I'll see you later Master Yoda." Anakin said as he and his mother walked to their room in the temple.

Ani and his mother arrived at their room, Shmi and Ani sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"What would you like to watch Ani?" Shmi asked.

"I don't really mind what we watch, so you can choose something." Anakin replied.

So they ended up watching a comedy movie that was about this man that was really attuned with animals and made a job of it. Halfway through it, Shmi got up to make some dinner, which was just some basic things. It took 10 minutes to make and Shmi took her plate and her sons to the couch so they could eat. When they finished another movie and their dinner they began to play some Dejarik, they both loved the game. Anakin couldn't beat his mother yet, and it gave him another thing to strive towards.

"How long have you played Dejarik for mom?" Anakin asked.

"I played it when I was younger, about since I was 12. I would always play it with my friends." Shmi replied, staring off into space, remembering the past.

"How long do you think until I'll be able to beat you?" Anakin asked with a smile.

"You still have a ways to go." She replied with a chuckle, "We should probably head to bed honey." As it was about 8 pm.

"Okay mom." Anakin replied as he got up to go deal with his hygienic duties before heading to his room.

Shmi walked him walk away, and smiled to herself while she thought about how good Anakin was growing up. He has no anger towards another, and doesn't put himself before others. Shmi will regret the day she will have to leave him, as it will always come. We experience death almost every day, people die and leave us. But we shouldn't mourn, we should celebrate their freedom. In the wise words of Yoda, "Death is a natural part of life, rejoice for those who transform into the force. Mourn them do not, miss them do not." Despite this, Shmi doesn't want Anakin to experience that type of thing.

After Anakin got in bed, Shmi went into his room to wish him goodnight and head to her own room.

Anakin awoke in the middle of the night, sweating from a nightmare. In the dream, he saw a figure clad in black, it's breath was raspy, caused by a respirator. The figure pulled a black and chrome hilt from his waist, and a deep crimson blade sprouted from the emitter. Anakin felt oddly connected to this figure, like it was him. But at that point, Anakin woke up. After he woke up, he caught his breath before sitting on his room's floor. Yoda taught him that to deal with fear, or any other emotion like it, you should meditate.

Anakin didn't go back to sleep, technically. He went into the Force, a feat that no one has achieved when they were alive. To go into the Force usually entails losing your identity after death. But Anakin is literally connected to the ethereal energy, negating any harms. It is due to this event that his Force signature resonates like it does when he meditates. The reason that he didn't technically go to sleep was because his body was not asleep, but his mind was similar to being asleep. To clear it up, sleeping causes your functions to halt until your brain has rested. So Anakin's brain connects to the Force, but his body is still active while he dreams, or "gains insight". Anakin hasn't told anyone that he could go into the Force, because he didn't see it as important.

Around the time they usually wake up, Shmi knocked on Anakin's door then opened said door. While she was expecting him to be in bed, she saw that he was sitting on the ground, which surprised her. She walked up to Anakin and before she reached him, said boy "woke" up and looked towards his mother.

"Sorry to worry you mother, I couldn't sleep." He said.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Shmi asked, to which he nodded. "Could you tell me what it was about?" She asked.

He nodded once more, "I saw a dark, black-clad figure, it's breathing was bated and raspy. I felt a connection to it like it was me, then it pulled out a crimson lightsaber to which I woke up. I planned to talk with Master Yoda about it."

"It'll be okay, I'm sure that it will have nothing to do with you." To which she would come to be sort of right.

"Let's get ready mother, I don't want you to be late." He smiled and got up.

They both got dressed and met each other in the kitchen where Shmi began to cook breakfast. They were interrupted by a quiet knock at the door. "That's Master Yoda." Anakin spoke up.

He got up to open the door, and he was right. Yoda was standing at the door patiently waiting, leaning on his cane with both his three-fingered hands.

"Nice to see you it is, Anakin, Shmi." Yoda smiled and walked in after Anakin waved him in.

"Nice to see you too Master Yoda." Shmi replied.

Yoda jumped to sit on one of the stools that sat next to the counter/island. "Good, your morning has been?" He asked.

"Yes Master." Anakin replied with a smile, "has yours?"

"Mmhmm." Yoda replied with a nod.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Shmi asked Yoda.

"No thank you." Yoda replied, getting a nod from Shmi.

"Well after I finish making Ani's breakfast, I'm going to head to the Senate Building." Shmi stated.

"Okay mother." Anakin stated, with a nod, as well as Yoda nodding.

So she left after Anakin got his breakfast and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Anakin finished his breakfast and then Yoda took him to the meditation chambers.

On the way, Yoda said, "Felt your pain, I did. Nightmare?"

"Yes Master, I had a nightmare about what I think could be one of many futures for me. I saw a dark figure that was in black armor. It had a respirator that echoed and they pulled a crimson lightsaber from their waist and ignited it and then I woke up." He replied.

"Careful you must be of the future, Anakin. The future, ever-changing it is, fear it can spread. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate…leads to suffering." Yoda replied.

"Yes Master, I remember." Anakin said.

"Your destiny, to master the Force it is. Not just the light, the dark, but both. Seen this I have, the others do not. Know I do, balance is harmony, one without the other balance is not." Yoda stated with his seemingly infinite wisdom.

"I'm glad you give me the freedom that you do, and that you do believe in true balance." Anakin stated with a smile.

When they reached the meditation chambers, Yoda and Anakin sat across from another. They then opened themselves to the Force, today they would test Anakin's prowess with the Force. To do this, they would use the Force to push on the Force boundaries of one another. They went into meditation to prepare for said test to be as close to 100% as they could be. After 10 minutes, they both got up, with the Force flowing around them and through them. They opened their eyes, and concentrated the Force into their palms and then pushed. It seemed to be a stalemate, until Anakin got another vision of the Sith Warrior from his dream. The energy Anakin was putting off seemed to leak out darkness, and he pushed with anger. Yoda luckily could withstand it, but Anakin's body was ready for the searing burns of the Dark Side. After all, the Dark Side was the opposite of the Light. As the Light heals, the Dark hurts. And those who use it without experience can feel the pain of those of the past and they can't handle it. Anakin himself, a well of the Force, is open to all the suffering, hate, pain, and everything else that takes place in the galaxy. It was a good thing no one could feel anything outside the chamber.

Yoda released the energy and rushed to Anakin. "Okay, are you?" He asked with worry.

"Yes Master, I just need a break." Anakin replied before getting up.

"Saw it again did you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master, but this time, I felt all the pain and suffering it causes." Anakin replied again.

"Okay it is, teach to handle this I will, when older are you." Yoda stated.

"Thanks Master. May we meditate before we do my exercises?" Anakin asked, getting a nod from his little green friend.

So it was proven while Anakin is powerful, he still cannot yet control all his power, especially his emotions. Unlike the other Jedi, Yoda would train Anakin to not cut away his emotions, but to turn them off and on. Anakin would need emotions to be in balance, because unlike the Jedi, Anakin will be trained in both sides, and the Dark requires emotion to fuel it. Yoda knows this through the Sith Holocrons in the forbidden section of the Jedi Temple. It is because of that the Jedi don't learn from said Holocrons and in the ignorance of the Jedi, they thought the Sith were extinct and as such the knowledge isn't necessary. Yoda wanted to learn this material so he could teach Anakin himself despite his knowledge that anyone could fall.

During their meditation, something happened to Anakin. Yoda felt it, an awakening of something inside Anakin, the Force itself is fusing with Anakin, albeit slowly. Before, the Force was just open to Anakin, but with how much Anakin opens himself to it, the Force is fusing with Anakin, he would truly become the strongest force-user ever.

To Anakin, his meditation was going normally, until his mind-scape flashed white. He then saw five entities dressed in black with yellow-ish masks, each one with a different expression. They then approached him, floating through the air towards him.

The one with the most neutral expression spoke, "Hello young one."

"Hello," He replied, and was about to introduce himself, but was cut short.

"We know who you are, Anakin Skywalker, Chosen One. Or as we will address you, Our Avatar. We are the priestesses of the Force, and you are in the Wellsprings of Life. This is where all Force energy converges, where the Living Force meets the Cosmic Force." The same one spoke again.

"Why am I here?" He asked.

"We are here to guide you as the Jedi do, and how the Sith will. You are the Avatar of the Force, you must master all aspects of the Force. We will teach you all we know once you learn what you will." The same one replied. They then introduced themselves with the neutral one speaking overall, "We are known as Serenity, Anger, Confusion, Sadness, and Joy."

"Why me?" Anakin asked.

"You were conceived by the Force, as such you will bring balance to it, that is your purpose. It is not your only purpose, as you may make your own." Serenity replied. Serenity spoke again, "To the Force you are it's child, we serve the Force, and by default, you. We will serve you until we can no longer."

"I am honored to have you by my side." He addressed to all five priestesses.

"The honor is all ours, we have only one purpose, to protect the Force. And we hope to please you through your journey." Serenity replied.

Serenity then got close to Anakin and placed her right hand on Anakin's left cheek, after which Anakin was engulfed in a bright light, and he awoke in the real world. Yoda was in front of him, trying to get his attention.

"What's wrong master?" Anakin asked.

"In a trance you were, awake you I tried to." Yoda replied.

"Sorry master, I was just….in peace." Anakin replied.

"Time it is, exercise you must." Yoda stated with a smile to accompany Anakin's own.

"Yes master." Anakin replied as he got up and stretched.

Yoda led him to where they usually worked out, which was of course the training rooms that was designated to high level members of the order. Once they arrived, Yoda told Anakin to do 30 push-ups, all of which Anakin completed no problem. After the push-ups, he had to do 50 sit-ups. After the fifty, Anakin had to run 2 laps around the temple, which is tough considering the size of the temple. Yoda had Anakin do some acrobatics after the laps to prepare for the agility of form IV. For the acrobatics, Anakin had to do frontflips, backflips, somersaults, no handed and one handed sideways somersaults. After doing 10 of each, Anakin had to do climbing exercises and use Force Jump to reach high points. By the time they were done, it was about 4 o'clock. Since his mother wouldn't get off for another 2 hours, they were going to see some of the other masters.

The first they were going to see was Qui-Gon, for some reason, Anakin felt a familial bond with the master. Probably due to the fact they were quite similar in terms of their attitude. Qui-Gon was very calm and collected, often went against the Jedi code to show proper care to his peers and students. He was very grey in terms of the Force. Qui-Gon was alone in the archives, as his padawan is on Mandalore, dealing with the government and helping a female named Satine. The old master was sitting at a table reading a datapad on the Living Force. Yoda and Anakin approached him, drawing his attention away from his datapad.

"Afternoon Master Qui-Gon." Anakin said.

"Hello young Anakin." Qui-Gon replied with a smile, "This is a pleasant surprise."

"Talk to you Anakin desired, other business, attend to I must. Watch over him, if don't mind you do." Yoda stated.

"It would be my pleasure Master Yoda, I'd enjoy some time with young Anakin." Qui-Gon replied with a smile while rubbing Anakin's hair.

"Glad I am, see you later I will." Yoda stated with a smile then walked away.

Qui-Gon turned to face Anakin, "So what do you want to do?"

Anakin replied, "Can we meditate together?"

"I always like to meditate, so no problem." Qui-Gon answered.

They went to the chamber that Yoda and Anakin usually go to. Usually, no one else can, but Anakin is allowed to meditate with ones he wants to in the chamber. They sat down across from each other, and began to bath in the Living Force. Qui-Gon got the chance to feel what Yoda usually does when they meditate. Meditating next to Anakin in an enclosed space felt like sitting right in the Force, like it was physical and you could touch it with your own hands. The Jedi touch the Force daily, but that is with their mind. Right now, it was like you could reach out and touch it like water. The Force flows in a similar manner to water, so it is only right to use it as an example.

Qui-Gon never felt so calm, so peaceful, like there is no hatred in the galaxy. Unfortunately, there is, and lone people can't change it. Sure lone people can help it along, but no big changes can take place with only one person. It may sound very pessimistic, but from a certain point of view, it is true. Then again, anything is true from a certain point of view.

But at the moment, they were meditating, Anakin was just in front of the barrier to the wellspring of life. The Wellspring of Life happens to be inside a planet, but Anakin, being the Avatar of the Force, can project himself there. He did not want to visit yet considering he was just there and didn't want to bother the priestesses. In the end, Anakin decided to end his meditation, conveniently at the same time as Qui-Gon.

"It appears to be 6:00 master, this is about the time I go wait for my mother." Anakin stated.

"Then let's go wait for her then." Qui-Gon replied.

So they headed towards the garage, as that is where Shmi arrives. On the way, they address minor topics, such as training, planets, things of the sort. When they arrive, it was just as Shmi was leaving the garage. She noticed Qui-Gon was with Anakin instead of Yoda.

"Where's Master Yoda?" She asked.

Qui-Gon replied, "He had some business to attend to, so in the meantime, I watched over young Anakin."

"And may I get your name?" Shmi requested.

"Of course, I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn." He replied.

She looked over Qui-Gon, and felt a long-forgotten heat rise to her face. "Well thank you for looking after my son Master Qui-Gon."

"You can just call me Qui-Gon, no need for you to use my title." Qui-Gon replied, getting a nod from Shmi, as she couldn't trust herself to speak.

Anakin felt offended, "Then why do I have to address you as Master?"

"Because I will be, I plan to teach you a great deal of things after Obi-Wan passes the trials." Qui-Gon replied with a chuckle.

Shmi smiled at the scene, as if Qui-Gon was growing attached to Anakin already, like a father. She then spoke up with a smile still adorned upon her face, "Well we should be going, I have to get some food in Ani's belly."

They then said their farewells and went their separate ways.

 **That was Chapter 3, sorry for the absence, just never know what to right, and I only get small impulses dealing with the future. I hope you enjoyed and you have a great day, or night, or whatever, I'm not assuming the time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4 of A Different Path, I apologize for the wait but here it is. I am going to make Obi-Wan 5 years older than normal and he has already passed the trials as of this chapter.**

-3 Years Later-

Anakin is now 9 years old, and his prowess with the force has only grown. His power with the force is almost beginning to rival that of Yoda, he could easily overpower any Jedi lower than Yoda. Besides basic control, Anakin has begun learning abilities of the force. The most basic he has learned include Force Healing and Force Stealth.

He has also begun to learn how to fly fighters, quickly rising to the position of one of the best pilots (I mean come on, he was the only pilot to do anything to droid control ship in Phantom Menace). He made his own fighter as well, it was the most advanced fighter in the order. It was a mix of the Delta-7b and the Mandalorian fighters he has seen and heard about. The cockpit of his fighter was that of the Delta-7b, and the wings were that of the Mandalorian fighters.

His attire was a mix of black and white clothing and his hair was inspired by master Qui-Gon.(Think young thexan except the pants and shirt are white and the grey is black)

His mission was to shadow Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan on their diplomatic mission to make negotiations with the Trade Federation. He wouldn't be on their ship but he would follow with a stealth fighter he made. He used his normal fighter but he put in a stealth device he made himself. So as the two Jedi were on the way to Naboo, Anakin followed with his fighter.

Being as his mission was to shadow, he was not to interfere in any way. But he was going to go down to Naboo because he felt something bad was going to happen and the Jedi were not going to make it in time. So he shifted his controls to head to the surface of the planet. He made it to the planet in ten minutes, as his engines were the most powerful in the galaxy.

When he got to the surface, he landed in a marsh and pulled out a speeder that was inside the storage compartment under the cockpit, accessible from the back. The speeder was a similar model to the Undicur-class Jumpspeeder except it was more slim and smaller. He unfolded his speeder and rode to Theed which was where he felt the disturbance. He arrived to see battalions of battle droids surrounding the city. He continued to use Force Stealth to move around the city to find the queen and protect her.

Anakin found the 14 year old queen speaking with the council.

He just saw a hologram of the senator from Naboo fritz out before disappearing.

"Senator Palpatine." The young queen called out. "What's happening?" She asked her guard.

Said guard said, "Check the transmission generator." He ordered another guard.

One of the older members spoke up, "A communication disruption could only mean one thing," He looked to his peers and nodded his head, "Invasion."

The queen replied, "The Trade Federation would not dare go that far."

The guard from before said, "The senate would revoke their trade franchise and they'd be finished." He looked to the queen when she began talking.

"We must continue to rely on negotiation." She said and was then interrupted by the old councilor from before.

"Negotiation? We've lost all communications. And where are the Chancellor's Ambassadors?" He said.

The same guard spoke again, "This is a dangerous situation my highness. Our security volunteers will be no match for the battle-heightened federation army."

"I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war." She firmly stated with resolve.

But an explosion shook the room as the doors were blown off their hinges. Droids quickly entered the room and detained everyone that was in the room, but they didn't get a chance to do much as they were crushed. When the droids fell, the people in the room were surprised. Then Anakin jumped down and showed himself.

"The entire city is surrounded by droids with much more on the way." Anakin stated with his hood covering his face.

"Who are you?" The governor asked.

"I am a Jedi, I have come with fellow Jedi who are supposed to be negotiating, but I suspect said negotiations never took place." Anakin replied. "I have to take you to a ship, do you guys have one in a hanger?" This question got a nod, "I will take you to it."

They then followed Anakin as he led them through the gigantic halls to someplace safe, most likely the hanger. As they ran through the streets and they avoided droids, Anakin freed anybody he could. When they were almost to the hanger, they were approached by Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon started, "Anakin? What are you doing here?"

"I was sent to shadow you two, but then I felt a disturbance here so I came here to find out what it was." Anakin replied.

"Where were you taking them?" Qui-Gon asked Anakin.

"The hanger, I was going to take them somewhere else to where we could come up with a plan." Anakin replied once more.

"Smart idea," Qui-Gon told Anakin then looked to the council, "I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, I will help you get away from here so we should go now."

Said people just nodded and followed. They soon made it to the hanger and saw a large quantity of droids. Anakin raised his hand as the Jedi got their lightsabers ready, and he just closed his hand which made the droids crush in on themselves. Qui-Gon looked to Anakin and chuckled before continuing on to the ship. Obi-Wan freed the detained pilots before they all boarded the J-type 327 Nubian royal starship, except some of the council members that persisted that they stay, and despite the protests of the pilots, Anakin took the pilots seat. He activated the necessary systems and he raised the ship and shot out of the hanger. Once out of the hanger, he pressed a button on his wrist that called for his fighter and it went its own way back to Coruscant.

Before long, Anakin got into space and he saw all of the Trade Federation ships and he quickly dodged as they began shooting at his ship. He wove in between the lasers nearly got hit many times but nonetheless dodged them and once he passed the ships he went into hyperspace. The familiar blue of hyperspace appeared and Anakin rose from his seat and approached Qui-Gon who was speaking with the Naboo guards.

"It may be the best choice to take you all to Coruscant until we find a way to deal with this." Qui-Gon told Queen Amidala's guard whose name is Captain Panaka who was a black male with the general attire for the security force.

"We'll have to take it up with the queen." He said to Qui-Gon, who nodded.

Anakin followed Qui-Gon and Captain Panaka to the queen's room and he listened in. In the end, the queen decided to be taken to Coruscant. Anakin went back to the cockpit and sat back down in the pilots seat.

After maybe an hour, they finally arrived at the industrialized planet, Coruscant. Anakin took them down to the surface and flew between planets until he arrived at a platform that had the senator for Naboo and some others walking over from a shuttle, one of the people Anakin was he recognized as Chancellor Valorum. Anakin landed the ship and opened the boarding ramp. Everyone was walking down and Anakin was stopped by the queen.

"Thank you for your help, if there is anything we could do, just tell us." The queen told Anakin.

Anakin smiles and he saw some astromechs rolling down the ramp, "Would you mind if I had one of those astromechs?"

The queen nodded with a smile, "Of course, you can choose any you like."

Anakin walked over to the droids that were told to stop. He inspected them all and one caught his eye. It was a blue astromech, a closer look informed Anakin of the droids id, R2 D2.

"May I have this one?" Anakin asked.

The queen nodded, "Yes you may." She began walking away but turned around, "I hope we meet again, Anakin Skywalker."

"The same to you milady." Anakin said with a bow, making the young lady smile.

Anakin motioned for the droid to follow him as he went to go speak with the Chancellor. Valorum saw Anakin and smiled.

"How are you Anakin? Was your mission good?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Anakin replied with a smile, "How is my mom?"

"She is good, I don't know where I would be without her help." Valorum replied with a chuckle, and Anakin smiled.

"She is a really good help. I couldn't ask for a better mom." Anakin replied. "Well I should be heading back to the Jedi Temple, I have to give my report."

"I'll see you later then Anakin." Valorum said with a wave, getting one in return.

Anakin hopped into one of the speeders and sped to the Temple after getting R2 into the speeder.

He arrived at the temple and he got R2 out and he went to the council chambers by entering the elevator. He exited and walked up to the council doors.

He entered and saw the masters sitting in their seats. He moved to the center and bowed.

"I have completed my mission masters." He started off with.

"What to tell us, have you?" Yoda asked.

"Naboo is blockaded and had been overwhelmed. I got the council out, but the population is still stranded." Anakin reported.

Plo Koon spoke, "Sadly, we cannot act on their behalf as they remain neutral."

"They are actually on Coruscant to ask for the Republic's assistance." Anakin informed him.

Mace Windu got Anakin's attention, "We now want you to another thing…we want you to join the younglings on their mission, the gathering. We believe it is time you made your lightsaber."

"Thank you master." He replied with a smile and a bow.

"Believe you are ready we do." Yoda told him.

Anakin bowed, "When do I leave?"

Mace Windu replied, "The younglings are getting together around now."

"Do you want me to report back when I get back?" Anakin asked.

"Yes we would." Mace Windu replied. "Master Yoda will meet you and the younglings on Ilum."

Anakin bowed and exited the room. He went down the elevator and made his way to the temple's hanger after packing a bag. He arrived to see the gigantic ship known as the crucible.

He saw the younglings as well as Jedi Master Cin Drallig. He approached and Cin saw him.

"Come on Anakin! We'll be leaving soon!" Cin Drallig warned him.

Anakin nodded and began running to the ship. He nodded to the battle master and he boarded the ship. He entered and noticed the old style interior. He saw the Jedi symbol in some places as well.

Cin Drallig walked up the ramp and he led Anakin to the training room where they would practice with with a remote. (I'm not gonna mention the Padawans by names)

The ship began to take off and they broke atmosphere, after which, they went into hyperspace to Ilum.

"So while we are waiting to get our crystals, I'm going to teach you form one with these sticks." He said while pulling out a bunch of sticks.

Anakin got his and swung it around to get get a feel for it, and then waited for Master Drallig to begin teaching.

"So to begin with, form I is the most simple of the 6 forms.(I'm aware there are seven but the Jedi only openly use the first six)". He let the students absorb it, "The most important part of the styles are the zones, zones 1-6. Zone 1 is the head, 2 is the right side, 3 is the left, 4 is the back, 5 is the right leg, and 6 is the left leg." He stopped once more, "Mastery comes from proper recognition of these zones, whether it's from a blaster or another lightsaber."

He chose two students to have them practice, he directed one to go for a strike to the head and the other to horizontally block above his head.

"This is a good example of an attack and block to zone 1." Drallig told the students.

He directed the students to cover the other five zones. (If you wish to actually see this, see YouTube for a video called phase 1 to shii cho: Force storm academy by forcestorment)

Anakin and the other students paired up to practice form one. Anakin's partner was a male mon calamari. They were standing across from one another in the basic stance, the mon calamari, let's call him Jhek Amdee, went for a strike to zone one, Anakin blocked and went for a strike to zone three, and got him in the elbow. Jhek went for a strike to zone three as well but Anakin hit the stick away and hit Jhek in his right side, bringing him to the floor.

Drallig walked up to him, "Nice job Anakin, you too Jhek. Although you might need to work on your reflexes a little more Jhek." Jhek nodded and went to rest on the bench. Drallig looked at Anakin, "I knew you would be a fast learner Anakin, why don't you refine your style a little more, we are almost at Ilum."

"Yes Master." Anakin said with a bow, and then turned and began going through the attacks.

The Crucible exited hyperspace about an hour later. The ship was brought down to the surface and after the younglings put on their snow gear, they went down the ramp.

The younglings followed Drallig and then he raised his arm and brought down a wall with the help of the younglings. They entered to see two large Jedi statues, and some pillars in between.

Looking around the room, Anakin saw more statues and the beautiful interior. There was stack of stone that Yoda was sitting upon.

"Welcome younglings." Yoda greeted, getting bows from the younglings. "The force, made physical, a Jedi is. Comes great responsibility with that, yes?" Getting nods, "Protect others, how does a Jedi, hmm?"

Yoda pulled his lightsaber out with the force and ignited it.

"Build your own lightsaber, you shall." He continued spinning his saber, "But first, harvest your crystal, each of you must." The students muttered amongst themselves, "The heart of the lightsaber, the crystal is. Focuses the force from the Jedi, it does."

Yoda reaches up, and using the force, opens a hole in the ceiling letting the light shine on a contraption hanging from the ceiling, which began to rotate before it shot a focused beam of light on the wall of ice. Said wall of ice melted, and water came rushing down.

"Your crystal, you must find. Call out to you it shall." Yoda told them before he release them into the cave that was opened.

Before long, all of the younglings made it back, and they were all holding their crystals.

"Done well you all have, yes." Yoda told them, "Back to Coruscant, must you go."

Drallig led the younglings our and they had went back to the Crucible. They got on the ship and dropped their stuff off before Drallig led them to another room.

They had approached a counter and Drallig told them, "Now that you have your crystals, you have to build a lightsaber, and professor Huyang shall teach you."

"So this is this years batch, younger than the last." The old droid spoke from the darkness and inspected the students as he walked out.

He looked at the students and a magnifying glass dropped to his eye.

"Yes, you have your crystals, but as they are now, they are useless." He looked to Anakin, "May I see your crystal?"

Anakin nodded and pulled out his crystal from one of his pouches.

"This is a powerful crystal, reflective of its owner." He looked at Anakin deeply, "Surprising for one your age."

"A lot of people say that." Anakin replied, and the other students looked at him.

"Well, that's besides the point, so you are here to build your saber." He walked back into the hallway he emerged from and began opening drawers, "And I shall teach you how." He searched through many lightsaber parts.

"Would you happen to have any scrap metal?" Anakin asked.

Huyang looked at him, "Why yes I do, you're the first to ask me that, I shall grab it when I find parts for your classmates."

The others got their parts and after looking at a hologram of the correct way to make a lightsaber. Anakin got his parts and machined them to fit his liking.(Episode 2 saber)

Unsurprisingly, Anakin finished first and he stood up to ignite his saber, but surprisingly it wasn't a green or blue blade to come from the hilt, but rather a white.

Cin was rather surprised as was Huyang, as they had know of the rarity of such blades, they could think of only one other Jedi who has such a blade.

"Do you mind if I go practice?" Anakin asked Cin.

"Not at all." Said master replied.

Anakin went into the training room, and for the remainder of the time, he practiced form one to proficiency. He didn't quite master it, but he had a good grip on it.

The Crucible got back to Coruscant and was set next to the landing pad, the younglings and Anakin got off of the ship and the younglings went to go to their room while Anakin went to the council chambers.

When he entered, he saw Yoda sitting in his seat meditating.

"Im back master." Anakin said with a bow.

"Welcome. Finished, your lightsaber is, hmm?" Yoda asked.

"Yes master." He said as he unclipped his saber from his belt.

He ignited it, and Yoda was surprised as well by its color.

"A rare color that is." Yoda thought about it, "Perhaps it has reacted very closely to your own energy, bringing out the light that you have built up."

Anakin nodded, "I understand."

"A mission I have for you." Yoda started to him, "Naboo, your help it needs. Emerged, a Sith has. Not ready, are Qui-Gon and Obi-wan, shift the tide of the battle, I believe you can."

Anakin nodded and went to the hanger to get his ship and head to Naboo.

He arrived at Naboo and saw the blockade, and many Nubian starfighters were attacking the droid control ship. He decided he would help before going to the surface.

He thought that the outside had been impenetrable, so he would go through the hanger, following his knowledge of this type of ship. He was dodging the lasers being shot at him from the ship, and he was picking up on the chatter of the Nubian pilots and they were saying things like, "Who is that?" and "That's a pretty good pilot."

He bypassed the lasers and got into the hanger and spotted the main reactor, and went all the way into the hanger and blew up the reactor on his way out, and fire chased him out. The other pilots saw this and began cheering.

The effect blowing up the ship had was that it shut down all the droids on the planet. Anakin flew down to the surface immediately and landed in the Theed hanger.(Just as a side note, his wings rotate while landing.)

He jumped out and went to where he felt Qui-Gon's presence. He went into a room that had a lot of energy pillars, which power the main generator. And he looked forward to see Qui-Gon clashing sabers with a zabrak, and he felt that Obi-wan was on a lower level and looked down to see Obi-wan struggling to get up. However he knew that he could handle himself, he knew Qui-Gon was a different story.

He used the force to speed himself up, and pulled his saber from his belt as he was jumping and ignited it as he was close to landing, and he attempted to slice at the zabrak.

The zabrak however dodged and clashed sabers with Anakin and moved his saber to block Qui-Gon. This continued into the generator pit, Anakin went for a strike to the zabrak leg but it was blocked and Anakin went for a head strike the same time as Qui-Gon. The zabrak bent backwards and went for a stab to Anakin's stomach, but Anakin smacked the blade with his own while qui-gon went for another head strike.

Qui-Gon got kicked away and Anakin and the zabrak commenced a battle of blocks and attacks.

Anakin went for a strike to the zabrak left leg and it was blocked. Anakin spun while crouched and went for the other leg, it was blocked then he had to block a downward strike with a horizontal block and pushed. They continued fighting through a door and into the generator room. They continued until they were trapped in the same segment by red energy walls.

They exchanged a bout of lightsaber strikes until they were locked together. Anakin's lightsaber was held horizontal while the zabraks was vertical and they were slowly rotating their blades while they were circling on their feet. The walls went down and they continued next to the generator shaft.

Obi-wan and Qui-Gon were stopped by the red walls coming back up.

Anakin blocked a swing to his left side then blocked to the other side with his lightsaber being upside down. He then ducked to dodge the other blade then tried to stab the zabrak. The zabrak dodged by jumping backwards, and went for a strike. While the double-bladed lightsaber was extended, Anakin cut it in half and grabbed the falling half and began a barrage of attacks.

After a while, Anakin was kicked, dropping both sabers and the zabrak attempted to finish him off, but Anakin force pushed him away into the wall. Anakin recalled his own saber and leaped at the zabrak and went for a downward slice but missed since the zabrak dodged to the left. Anakin followed after him and the zabrak almost fell into the hole, and as the walls came down, Anakin bisected the zabrak who continued to fall into the hole. Anakin grabbed the discarded half of the Sith lightsaber and put it on his belt along with his own.

"Well done Anakin." Qui-Gon said with a slight gap in his breath.

"Thanks master." Anakin replied with a smile.

"You've already taken form one a long way." Qui-Gon added.

"We should get going master, the others may need help." Anakin told Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon nodded and they hurried out before the walls came back up. Anakin led the others to where he felt the queen and the others.

They got there to see the queen and her guards resting in the throne room.

Qui-Gon asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes it is master Jedi." She replied, "We received reports that the droids all over the planet have shut down.

Anakin chuckled, "I may have had something to do with that, I blew up the trade federation droid control ship on my way down here." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well then I guess we have a lot to thank you for then." She replied with a giggle. "You saved our city as well as the Gungans."

"I was happy to help milady." Anakin replied with a bow.

"You will forever be welcome here, Anakin Skywalker." The queen said, "And May you need anything, we will do what we can."

"Thank you milady." Anakin responded, "And the offer goes both ways."

The Jedi headed to speak with the council via holoterminal.

"Your mission, good it has gone? Hmm?" Yoda asked.

"Yes master, Theed has been set free and young Anakin here has defeated a Sith." Qui-Gon reported.

"Done well you have Anakin, proud I am." Yoda said.

Mace Windu spoke next, "But the question remains, was this the Master or the apprentice."

"With all due respect master, he wasn't skilled enough to be the master, and the Sith have been in waiting for a millennium." Anakin replied.

"Just in case, we need to be on the lookout." Mace replied.

"The queen wishes for the two leaders of the Jedi to come to the celebration, that being master Windu and master Yoda." Anakin said.

"We are on our way then, we will be there in no more than a rotation." Master Windu replied before the transmission ended.

"Im going to go train until then master." Anakin told Qui-Gon, it was nice seeing you Obi-Wan." Anakin said, getting a nod from Qui-Gon.

"You too Anakin." Obi-Wan replied.

"Maybe we can train together when we get back to Coruscant." Anakin suggested.

"I'd like that Anakin." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin walked to his ship in the hanger and when he got there he opened the cockpit and reached in to grab a tablet. Said tablet contains instructions on further training in form one as well as form two.

He read that form two is all about fast strikes close to the body. He also knew that master Dooku is a master of this form so he can ask for directions. He got into the stance for form two and he went through the stances for form two. He spent a few hours on perfecting the movements until he made a training droid that he could use to duel. So he spent another hour on that and after which he went to go rest in the room he was given.

The next day, everyone was gathering in the streets in anticipation for the nearing celebration.(I know that the celebration took place the day of, but I'm changing it since it makes more since for people to rest before partying)

The Gungans and the Naboo were gathering in front of the palace and the Queen, one that Anakin figured out was actually acting as one of the handmaidens when he first saved them, was wearing a thin white dress and she was holding a glowing orb, known as the the Globe of Peace. Boss Nass got of of his carriage and walked up the stairs to the queen. When they were standing across from one another the queen handed Boss Nass the globe.

"Peace!" He shouted and the day continued with parties and parades to celebrate the great victory they got the day before.

Anakin and the Jedi went back to Coruscant and true to his word, Anakin and Obi-wan trainer together. He also went to Dooku to work on form two. Around six in the afternoon, Anakin went to wait for his mother just like when he was younger.

When Shmi saw her son, she ran to him and hugged him.

"I've missed you Ani." She told him.

"I've missed you too mother." Anakin replied.

"You must tell me of your adventures while we eat dinner." Shmi said.

"That sounds nice mom." He replied.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took so long but I'll try and have the next chapter out sooner. Leave a review and tell me what you thought, and maybe give suggestions and I just might implement it.**


End file.
